Invisible à tes yeux
by Butterfly97
Summary: Lorsque Hermione et Dragon se retrouvent préfet en chef cela va forcement faire des étincelles. Entre rêve et réalité, Hermione ne sait plus où elle en est.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible à tes yeux**

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling !

Notes de l'auteur :

Attention ! Cette fiction est adressée aux lecteurs avertis, contenant du lemon !

Pour les personnes ayant l'âge autorisé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lorsque Hernione et Drago se retrouvent préfet en chef et partagent le même logement, cela fait forcément des étincelles, et peu être même un coup de foudre.

Invisible à tes yeux

Ron est heureux avec Lavande. Harry sort avec Ginny. La guerre avec Voldemort n'a jamais existée, Voldemort n'est plus.

Hermione était heureuse. Pour ça sixième année elle avait été nommée préfet en chef. Mais à son plus grand désespoir elle apprit qu'elle devrait partager sa chambre avec son pire ennemie Drago Malefoy ! Mais elle était bien décidée à passer une bonne année tout de même.

_Le premier soir_

Après le dîner dans la grande salle et avoir dit bonne nuit à ses amis, Hermione monta dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra dans la salle commune qu'elle partagé avec son ennemi.

Drago était allongé sur le canapé entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier. Il ne fit pas attention à elle. Parfait. Car elle contait en faire tout autant. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre, se changea, alla dans la salle de bain commune aux deux chambres, se lava les dents et alla se coucher.

Comme c'était le début de l'année, les élèves n'avaient pas de devoirs, et ce soir là Hermione n'eut pas le courage de se plonger dans un livre. Elle était épuisée et s'endormit aussitôt. Plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_Le lendemain_

Hermione se réveilla tôt, bien avant le levait du soleil. Ne voulant pas se rendormir, elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Mais au lieu d'avoir l'opportunité de se retrouver seule, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Drago nu comme un verre, les cheveux d'habitude si soigneusement coiffé en bataille, entrain de se brosser les dents.

Elle eut un choque. Son cœur manqua un battement mais elle ne put détourner les yeux. Dévorant son corps du regard elle le détailla parfaitement.

Il avait le visage fin, la peau clair, des yeux clair, un torse bien musclé grâce au Quidditch. Ses yeux furent attiré plus bas, et …

_Par Merlin ! Qu'il est bien membré ! _Pensa Hermione.

Ses joues devinrent rouges mais ses pupilles ne pouvaient se détacher de ce spectacle. Drago prit enfin conscience de sa présence et rugit.

_« Dégage de là Granger ! »_

La voix grave et venimeuse du Serpentard la fit revenir à la réalité et reprendre conscience de qui il était. Elle tourna les talon la tête haute et claque la porte pour retourner à sa chambre. Sans le savoir son cœur battant encore à vive allure excité par la vision de Drago en tenue d'Adam. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il était bien battit.

Que la nature était injuste. Comment un esprit aussi ignoble, hautain, et malfaisant pouvait se trouver dans un corps dieu grec ?! C'en était insupportable.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit enfin sortir de la pièce adjacente elle si précipita avec ses affaires, s'habilla à une vitesse grand V et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la grand salle pour le petit déjeuné.

La journée suivit son cour. Le soir, après avoir fait le début de ses devoirs elle partit se coucher. Hermione ne restait pas dans la salle commune, ne voulant pas voir Drago, elle préférait se cloîtrer dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit là elle fit un rêve si érotique qu'elle s'en réveilla en transe.

Un corps magnifique lui faisait l'amour d'abords tendrement puis sauvagement. Parsemant son visage, son cou et ses épaules d'une rivière de baisés, l'étreignant délicatement avant que son sexe ne la pénétrait furieusement, imposait sa marque. Et d'un baisé impétueux, ce bel inconnu exigeait sa soumission. Cet homme à la carrure parfaite, les pectoraux musclé, un torse taillé en V et un fessier à n'envier personne, lui était inconnu.

Car le matin en se réveillant elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était une tâche de naissance en forme de fleur de lys dessinée sur sa fesse droite.

_Si seulement cet homme pouvait exister, _se dit Hermione attristée.

_A Suivre … _


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible à tes yeux

Note de l'auteur :

Merci à ceux qui me lise, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction ou tout simplement laisser une petite trace de votre passage, cela fait toujours plaisir !

J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous plaira. Il y a plus de lemon, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Une semaine plus tard_

Cela faisait une semaine qu4hermione n'avait pas rêvait de ce mystérieux inconnu qui venait la voir en rêve. Avec Drago la cohabitation était dure. Drago restait détestable et Hermione faisait tout pour l'éviter. Un soir, alors qu'elle retrait de la bibliothèque où elle avait passé deux heures sur un devoir de potion, elle crut pourvoir profiter tranquillement de la douche mais au lieu de cela, c'est un Drago tout dégoulinant d'eau qu'elle trouva. Une simple serviette attachée autour de la taille et une autre dans les mains entrain de se sécher les cheveux.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Granger ! » _vociféra-t-il.

_« Sûrement pas toi »_ railla-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait tranchant.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvre, puis rentra dans sa chambre.

Hermione réprima un frison et s'assit sur le canapé de leur salle commune devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Elle ne le supportait plus. Toute cette beauté malfaisante lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle prit un livre qui traînait sur la table et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Mais une fois seule allongée sur son lit elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que les cours avaient repris et qu'elle vivait avec le Serpentard mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Un doux rêve la transporta jusqu'au plus profond de la nuit. Cet homme. Il était revenu la voir.

D'une caresse légère de la main il lui toucha la joue. Elle frissonna, mais pas de peur ni de colère, non, de bonheur et d'un plaisir montant, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Ils était déjà nus, allongés dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui lui semblait familière. Le ben inconnu l'embrassa farouchement. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond presque blanc. Il fit parcourir ses mains baladeuses le long de sa gorge, de son épaule à la peau si douce, sur sa clavicule et enfin il prit un de ses seins en coupe. Sa taille correspondait parfaitement à la grandeur de sa main.

Merlin devait les avoir taillé pour se compléter. Ensemble une harmonie se créait. Il y avait tant de confiance, de promesses silencieuses et d'amour. Oh.. tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux.

Et quand ce beau blond laissa sa main glisser contre l'intimité de sa partenaire, celle-ci se retrouva transporté au septième ciel. Il resta d'abords là, à l'entrée de son jardin d'Éden, faisant monter son désir. Puis las de ce supplice il écarta ses lèvres gonflées et l'explora plus en profondeur. Elle gémit et souleva le bassin pour aller se coller contre cette intrusion si délicieuse, montrant ainsi tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce qu'il faisait.

Encouragé par sa belle, il ne se fit pas prier et introduit un doigt en elle tout en continuant de titiller le bouton de rose au sommet de son sexe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur contenant un cri d'extase qui lui venait. Mais son bourreau, bien décidé à la faire crier et à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir introduisit un deuxième doigts dans ses fourreau étroit. Il commença alors de lents est exquis va et vient, procurant de cette façon à la belle un orgasme fulgurant.

Mais loin d'en avoir finit avec elle alors qu'il ne faisait que commencer, il se positionna entre ses cuisses, les lui écartant violemment. Perdant toutes douceur, il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde. Surprise, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux qu'elle avait alors jusque la gardé fermé, accompagné d'un hoquet de surprise qui se mua vite en gémissements de jouissance.

L'inconnu de ses songes la martela férocement, lui empoignant les hanches qu'il soulevait pour mieux pousser en elle. Elle l'accueillait maintenant tout entier. C'est ainsi, sous ses coups de boutoirs incessants et passionnées qu'elle fut transporté pour la deuxième fois au bord d'un précipice sans fond.

Haletante et vibrante d'un besoin purement sexuelle, Hermione se réveilla. Elle sortit de son lit pour entrer dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche froide. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images de cette nuit de volupté réapparaissait.

Mais le visage de cet homme lui était toujours inconnu. Un brouillard l'empêchait de le voir. Ni ses lèvres, ni ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir et cela la rendait folle.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte, Drago avait entendu le moindre de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements et de ses cris, et ce, depuis la première nuit.

_A suivre … _


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible à tes yeux**

Réponses aux reviews :

Hakiie :

Merci de tes deux petits messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Oui c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts mais j'essaie qu'à la fin il y ait un peu de suspense. Mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de les faire plus longs.

Naomie :

Tout d'abords merci pour ta review et ensuite, oui, je sais je fais des phrases trop longues mais parfois l'écriture m'emporte. Je ferais plus attention maintenant.

Je m'excuse pour le très long retard ma seule excuse est que pendant les fêtes je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais maintenant je suis là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune plus tard dans la journée après les cours de l'après midi, elle trouva Drago. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et lisait la gazette du sorcier. Mais ce dernier faisait semblant de lire. Car il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il repensait sans cesse au petits cris que Hermione avait poussé durant la nuit. Cela le rendait fou.

Hermione aussi ne pouvait oublier cette nuit. Et elle espérait retrouver le soir même le bel inconnu. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la grande salle pour le dîner elle parla peu. Ce qui était une première pour elle. Et ses amis s'en inquiétèrent. Elle leur assura que tout allait bien, qu'elle manquait juste de sommeil, mais personne ne la crut. En réalité, elle était tourmentait. Et si cet homme mystérieux et passionné existé réellement ?

Et voilà que maintenant elle confondait rêve et réalité. Elle se remit les idées en place et prit part du mieux qu'elle put aux conversations.

De l'autre côté de la salle Drago observait attentivement sa colocataire. Elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal et lui seul savait pourquoi. Puisque connaissant la jeune femme, jamais elle ne parlerait de ses délicieux tourments nocturnes à quiconque.

Ce soir là Hermione refit le même rêve. Mais elle eut l'impression de le vivre avec plus d'intensité, qu'il devait réel. Elle sentait au delà du songe des mains puissantes parcourir son corps, la caresser, la peloter. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle gémit. Un rire se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre.

Drago sortit de l'ombre. Il était à peine vêtu d'un caleçon bleu nuit, les cheveux encore humide. Hermione le regarda terrorisée.

« _Drago... que fais-tu dans ma chambre? » _demanda la Griffondor le cœur tremblant encore d'exitation.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tel un félin se préparant à sauter sur sa proie. D'instinct, elle recula dans son lit, ramenant les couvertures sur son corps à moitié nu.

_« Tu semblais faire un beau rêve Granger. » _railla-t-il en grimpant sur le lit. _« Et si tu me disais de quoi il en était ? »._

A la voix rauque et grave de Drago et ses yeux brillant de désir, Hermione comprit qu'il savait très bien de quoi elle avait rêvé. De plus, quand elle baissa les yeux, elle ne put que voir la bosse que faisait la virilité en éveil de son ennemi.

Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle, les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, et sans prévenir il fondit sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Hermoine voulu protester et se défendre mais rien n'y fit. Il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle, de par sa force physique et sa volonté.

Il lui embrassa le visage, lui attrapa les poignets pour les positionner au dessus de sa tête mais sans aucune violence. Il se fit doux. Il s'introduit sous les draps, et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Pour Hermione, Drago, malgré toute la haine qu'il y avait entre eux, il venait de prendre la place de l'homme de ses rêves. Elle cessa de résister et se laissa aller. Elle sentit qu'il baladait ses mains tendrement le long de son dos puis sur son ventre. Doucement il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à son jardin secret. Elle frémit de plaisir et d'impatience.

_« Ça a l'air de te plaire » _lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en introduisant un doigt au plus profond d'elle.

Elle le fit basculer sur elle, enchaînant sa bouche à la sienne. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et approfon-dit son exploration. D'un second doigt qu'il pénétra en elle, il lui arracha un cri d'extase lorsqu'il les écarta. De son pouce il titilla le bouton perché au sommet de son sexe.

Hermione haletait. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur d'un désir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu.

_« C'est bien mieux qu'en rêve tu ne penses pas ? »._

La voix de Drago était de plus en plus rauque et il devenait de plus en plus brutal. Il prit dans sa bouche un téton durci et le mordilla. Hermione ne controlait plus ses gémissements. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même. Drago était excité à l'extrême. Mais il devait tenir encore un peu. Il lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche qu'elle se mit a sucer avidement.

Ne tenant plus, il retira précipitamment ses doigts de son fourreau étroit. Il prit son membre imposant entre ses doigts et le dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée du sexe de sa partenaire. Elle aussi à bout, elle souleva le bassin. Il la posséda d'une longue poussé. Oubliant toute retenu il la martela avec une violence bestiale.

Hermione hurla sous l'orgasme fracassant qui l'assaillait. Drago la rejoignit dans sa jouissance. Il libéra sa semence au plus profond de son bassin. Les tremblements de son corps passé, il tomba sur elle.

Hermione savourait le poids du corps de Drago sur le sien. Il était toujours profondément encré en elle. Elle caressa son dos et sentit ses muscles puissants grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch. Puis elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux blond. Il relava la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Puis …

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle se souvenait à présent. Ses yeux … c'était ceux du mystérieux inconnu de ses nuits de passion. C'était lui, l'homme de ses rêves dont elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler les yeux.

_« Drago ... »_.

Hermione était troublée, Drago pouvait le lire dans sur son visage. Il roula sur le côté et prit sa tête pour la poser délicatement sur son torse.

_« Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?, _demanda le serpent.

_« Non... rien »._

_ A suivre … _


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible à tes yeux

Hakiie : C'est gentil d'avoir remarqué mon effort pour faire des chapitres plus long. J'ai pensé à toi.

Cind3rella : Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas encore si ma fiction sera courte ou longue. Car lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire je n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle allait parler si ce n'est que ça allait être un Dramione. Pour ce qui est du reste tu verras bien si ce chapitre répond à tes attente ou pas. Je ne t'en dit pas plus et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews et votre passage !

BONNE LECTURE !

Hermione se réveilla. Elle était seule dans son lit. Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de Drago. Priant pour que tout ce qu'elle avait vécue la nuit dernière ne soit pas qu'un simple rêve, elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre.

Drago était dans leur salle commune près de la fenêtre. Il était à peine vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'une robe de chambre au couleur de sa maison qu'il n'avait pas attaché. Lorsqu'il la vit arrive il se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Que c'était bon d'être tout près de lui. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé éprouver un tel sentiment envers celui qui était son ennemie il y a quelques heures.

Puis chacun de son côté ils partirent s'habiller pour aller rejoindre leur amis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Harry et Ron était toujours de bonne humeur. Ginny était un peu plus fatiguée qu'à l'habituel. Elle prétexta avoir passé une mauvaise nuit et regretter de ne plus partager sa chambre avec elle.

De temps à autre Hermione jetait de petits coups d'œil en direction du Serpentard. Mais jamais ce dernier ne levait les yeux vers elle. Hermione se sentit quelques peu vexée. Mais après c'était bien normal. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, elle aurait cru que leur relation changerait. Mais le vert et argent ne semblait pas le voir de cette façon. _« Tant pis »_ se dit-elle.

La journée passa. Hermione et Drago ne s'adressèrent ni un mot, ni un regard. Ils restèrent impassible l'un envers l'autre. C'est ainsi que la semaine s'acheva et le week-end commença.

Ce soir là, après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses amis, Hermione monta l'escalier menant aux appartements des préfets en chef et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Drago n'était pas encore revenu. Elle en profita donc pour prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau chaude détendrait ses muscles et l'apaiserait après cette journée de frustrations. Car cela l'avait blessé d'être ignorée ainsi par le Serpentard. Elle n'avait cessé de se répéter qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement venant d'un Malfoy, mais cela ne la satisfaisait nullement.

Elle sortit de la douche, attrapant une serviette de bain. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de se sécher que la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit. Il lui sourit et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Hermione se déroba et repartit dans sa chambre sans un mot, ni même un regard. Drago resta d'abord étonné puis se ressaisit et la suivit.

_« Hermione ? »_, l'appela-t-il doucement pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna. Son regard était hautain, elle se tenait droite comme un I, la mâchoire crispée. Elle s'était habillé et allait sortir de sa chambre. Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper et l'attrapa fermement par le bras. Il était maintenant en colère. Ses yeux prenaient une lueur terrifiante.

_« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Granger ! ». _Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était sec et tranchant, voir méprisant. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse l'ignorer ainsi, ni les caprices des femmes.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de douleur. La poigne de Drago était forte et lui compressait le poignée douloureusement.

_« Tu me fais mal »_, se plaignit Hermione en essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

_« Tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole. »_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait de lui reprocher de ne pas lui parler alors qu'il l'avait ignorait toute la journée ! Hermione était à présent furieuse à son tour.

_« Pardon ! Tu ose me dire ça alors que toi tu ne m'as pas lançait un regard depuis le début de la journée ! M'ignorant royalement ! » _

_« Je n'ai fait que ce que je fais d'habitude »_

Tout en parlant elle avait sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Si cela continuait elle n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer de rage. Elle tourna donc les talons avec violence, dégageant ainsi son bras.

Elle partit presque en courant faire sa ronde mais traîna le plus longtemps possible pour ne par rentrer. Puis tout en marchant la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé lui revint. _Ce que je fais d'habitude … Je n'ai fait que ce que je fais d'habitude._ Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors comme ça, pour lui rien n'avait changé en eux. Rien du tout. Elle le maudit, puis se maudit elle même de s'être laissé faire.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas le revoir. Malheureusement, il fallait bien qu'elle rentre un jour. Et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, il était là. Assit sur le canapé à regarder le feu. Puis quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard était toujours emplit de colère. Il ne remarqua même pas ses yeux rouges et la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Hermione se figea. Il était vêtu de la même façon qu'à son réveil. Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas refondre en larme devant lui mais rien ni fit. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et déversaient des perles d'eau salées. Elle partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer mais Drago avait fermé la porte à clé. Elle força pourtant de toute ses forces.

_« Pourquoi tu ne t'ouvres pas.. »,_ murmura-t-elle suppliante.

_« Parce que je l'ai fermé et pris la clé, _répondit Drago maintenant derrière elle.

Hermione cria d'effroi de le savoir si proche d'elle. Elle essaya une dernière fois avant de se retourner vivement face à lui lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ses joues étaient inondée par son chagrin. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement pour eux deux. Elle en avait tant rêvé, maintenant elle le savait. Elle en était persuadé, il était l'homme de ses rêves. Pourtant il n'était pas doux et attentionné, il avait juste était passionné durant leur dernière nuit. Mais rien d'autre.

_« Laisse moi tranquille ! »_

Drago ne supportait pas ses pleurs, car il se sentait impuissant, fautif et misérable. Il devait certainement l'être. Mais la voir pleurer le rendait fou.

Puis quand elle leva les yeux vers les siens et qu'il y lu tant de peine, de chagrin, de tristesse, son cœur se brisa. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui reprochait Hermione mais savait qu'il était le seul responsable de son état.

_« Hermione, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal. Tu m'as blâmé de t'avoir ignoré aujourd'hui mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Tu es une Griffondor et moi un Serpentard. »_

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant pour le consoler.

_« J'aurais pensé, _commença-t-elle, _j'aurais pensé que les choses changerais entre nous. »_

_« Nous savons tout deux que nous nous détestons depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas. »._

Il aurait tout aussi pu lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur, cela aurait eut le même effet.

« _Moi, Je ne te détestais pas … plus. Je … j'ai cru que toi aussi, tu ne me détestais plus. Mais je me suis lamentablement trompé à ton sujet. Tu avais raison, comportons-nous comme à notre habitude. Et oublions tout. »_

Hermione avait peiné à dire ces derniers mots mais puisqu'il en avait décidé ainsi, elle voulait se sortir de se cauchemar sans trop de dégâts. Sauvant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait elle lui demanda d'avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir lui rendre la clé de sa chambre et disparut de sa vue.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'affaissa contre le lourd panneau de bois et laissa sortir les dernières qui lui restaient.

Son cœur venait de voler en éclats.

_A suivre … _


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible à tes yeux

Notes de l'auteur :

Encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews !

Bonne Lecture à vous tous !

Chapitre 5

Week-end

Hermione resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne sortant même pas pour aller manger. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle restait sur son lit à observer le plafond, où assise à côté de la fenêtre, observant les nuages et le paysage qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle ne cherchait pas à se sortir Drago de sa tête, c'était impossible. Elle ne voulait plus lutter, et acceptait les fatalités de sa vie.

Drago lui ne fit pas attention le premier jour au jeûne de la jeune fille. Mais il commença à s'y intéresser le dimanche. Il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur leur aventure, comme le lui avait dit la rouge et or. Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir se laisser ainsi dépérir sans que cela l'interpelle. Cependant, il ne voulait pas intervenir, il ne pouvait pas. Car il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas compte de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il prit donc la décision la plus insupportable de sa vie.

Il allait demandé de l'aide à Potter.

Le soir dans la grande salle, Drago attendit que tu le mondes soit sortit et pris Harry à part lorsque celui-ci allait à la bibliothèque.

_« Potter ! » _lança-t-il en sortant de sa cachette.

L'intéressé qui s'était raidi en identifiant son interlocuteur au son de sa voix se retourna.

_« Que veux-tu Malfoy ! »._

Il se racla la gorge avant de se lançait, choisissant d'aller droit au but. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'étendre sur le sujet ?

_« Hermione ne mange plus depuis deux jours »._

Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas inquiété de l'état de leur amie car il était fréquent qu'ils ne la voient pas du week-end car elle travaillé sans relâche. Ils savaient aussi que dans ses moments là il lui arrivait de sauter un repas. Mais de là à ne pas manger de deux jours ! Cependant Harry ne faisait pas confiance à Drago et cru encore à une de ses blagues idiotes et puériles.

Pourtant le regard de se dernier et le ton de sa vois avaient tout de sérieux. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il demanda tout de même :

_« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore l'une de tes blagues ? »._

Drago ne répondit pas à cette question qui l'exposerait trop face à la vérité. Il tourna donc les talons et s'enfuit face à ces mots. Il ne lui dit rien de plus qu'un : _« Je t'aurais prévenu »._

Puis Harry nota qu'il avait appelé Hermione par son prénom … étrange.

Cette nuit là, Hermione fit un nouveau rêve. Le bel inconnu dont elle connaissait maintenant l'identité était revenu. Elle fut d'abord blessé de rêver de lui. Mais elle se laissa aller. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait avoir le vrai Drago, elle l'aurait au moins en songe. Mais son homme mystérieux avec quelque chose de triste en lui. Son regard n'était plus pénétrant, elle le sentait. Ses geste était plus doux, moins fougueux.

Il restait possessif et passionné. Mais son étincelle de vie avait diminuée.

Il s'assit sur son lit, à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement, lui posant un question silencieuse, une demande muette. Ce fut Hermione qui l'embrassa en première. Elle était hésitante, d'habitude c'était lui qui prenait les initiative. Mais ces derniers temps plus rien n'allait, tout avait changé.

Le baisé d'Hermione fut comme un interrupteur que l'on mettait sur ON pour le Drago fictif. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en s'allongea sur elle. Entament une douce et profonde valse avec sa langue. Embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de sa bien aimée. Laissant derrière lui une traîné de lave sur sa peau crémeuse.

Elle le supplia d'accélérer, de la prendre. Trop désireuse de le sentir en elle, contre son contre, pour lui faire oublier toutes ses peines. Mais il ignora son cri de désespoir et prit son temps. Faisant rouler un des ses tétons tendus pas le désir, pendant qu'il la faisait gémir de plaisir en prenant le deuxième dans sa bouche. Il le lécha, le titilla, le mordilla. Créant d'exquis frissons à Hermione.

Elle ondula des hanches, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle désirait.

_« S'il te plaît, je te veux en moi ! »._

Le voyant se redresser, son cœur s'accéléra d'impatience. Enfin.

Il lui écarta les cuisses de façon à ce qu'elle soit la plus ouverte possible. Mais au lieu de sentit son sexe la pénétrer elle sentit un doigt caresser sa fente. Elle était chaude et humide, et Drago s'en délecta. Il étala sa cyprine dans tout son sexe mais ne faisait que l'effleurer. Ce qui rendait folle la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le vit qui regarder son entre jambe avec une avidité féroce. Et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se mordait le lèvre inférieure en le regardait faire, il pénétra lentement mais avec intensité deux doigts dans son vagin.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'étonnement. Il bougea en elle de plus en plus vite, puis écarta les doigts quand il fut au maximum de sa pénétration, ce qui lui procura un plaisir extrême. Il lui maintenait les hanches afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Elle était livrée à ce supplice, impuissante. La jouissance allait bientôt exploser en elle mais Drago ne le permis pas. Il retira brutalement ses doigts de son fourreaux étroit. Pour les plonger aussi rapidement dans la bouche de la jeune fille. L'effet d'excitation qu'eut son propre liquide vaginale sur elle la troubla.

Puis il libéra sa main et embrassa sa partenaire, la goûtant ainsi de façon sauvage. Il pénétrait la bouche de sa langue comme il voulait le faire dans son sexe avec le sien. Et enfin, d'une longue poussée il entra en elle. Hermione gémit et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant pour mieux suivre son rythme.

C'était exquis. Elle se laissa aller à l'orgasme qui menaçait déjà d'éclater plus tôt et fut rejoint par Drago qui libéra sa semence dans un grognement de bonheur accompagné de spams. Il s'écroula ensuite sur elle, déposant un baisé chaste sur son front avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Drago venait d'éjaculer après un orgasme fracassant.

_ A Suivre … _


	6. Chapter 6

Invisible à tes yeux

Réponses aux reviews :

nana972 : Et bien, et bien ton enthousiasme fait plaisir, voici la suite que tu attendais tant !

Oroci : Oui cette synchronisation est étonnante D

katie1612 : Tu à fait une remarque comme quoi leur histoire allait assez vite, mais attention à ne pas confondre rêve et réalité, même si les deux sont étroitement lié dans leur relation. C'est comme deux histoires parallèles qui avancent en même temps et peuvent se compléter à des moments.

Kakiie : Comme toujours ta review me fait beaucoup plaisir merci de comtinuer à me lire et je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise.

Message de l'auteur :

Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fiction qui est la première pour moi. Ce n'est serte pas mon premier écrit (car j'écris des histoires avec mes propres personnages) mais je ne savais pas que cela pourrait plaire autant. Mille mercis à vous tous.

_Le lendemain_

Hermione fut distraite en cours se jour là. Sa séparation avec Drago, pour peu qu'elle est été avec lui, et le retour de ses rêves... tout cela la bouleversait au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'à présent elle connaissait l'identité de son bel inconnu. Même si leur personnalité était différente elle ne cessait de les comparer et d'espérer. Mais Drago n'était pas ce personnage doux et attentif à ses sentiments. Il n'y en avait que pour lui. Pourtant à sa vu en cours de potions du professeur Rogue, son cœur s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses battements à un rythme plus rapide.

Elle se maudit de sa propre faiblesse et essaya de l'ignorer durant toute l'heure. Mais elle tournait constamment la tête vers le fond de la classe pour l'apercevoir. La tête baissé sur son livre, une plume à la main écrivant sur son parchemin, il avait tout d'un homme intelligent et terriblement sexy.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et l'aperçu, le petit sourire en coin, sombre et mystérieux, lui fit froid dans le dos.

_« Miss Granger c'est devant que se passe le cours », _l'avertit le professeur Rogue de sa voix cassante.

Hermione fut d'abords étonnée, elle ne s'était jusqu'à lors jamais faite réprimander. Elle devait vraiment se ressaisir au plus vite. Toute cette histoire ne lui apportait rien de bon. Et pourtant elle en rêvait nuit et jour.

Dans la grande salle lors du déjeuné, Harry la prit à part. Il s'inquiétait visiblement pour elle et lui demanda à plusieurs reprises comment elle allait et si sa cohabitation avec le Serpentard se passait bien. Elle lui en dit le moins possible mais assez pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Car elle ne voulait pas mentir à son meilleur ami mais ne pouvait nullement tout lui révéler au risque de le choquer et de le perdre.

C'est pourquoi avec le dîner elle se réfugia dans la bibliothèque qu'au couvre feu. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef elle ne vit personne. Entendant l'eau couler elle comprit ou se trouvé le vert et argent. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, termina ses devoirs et se coucha. Seulement le sommeil ne venait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un vide dans son esprit maintenant inoccupé. Le vide et des souvenirs merveilleux et douloureux.

Elle se leva et décida d'aller lire devant la cheminé de la salle commune. À cette heure avancée de la nuit Drago devait dormir. Elle se mit donc à lire. Les heures passèrent, encore et encore. Finalement elle s'assoupit la tête sur un des fauteuil, assise par terre.

Drago se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, de très mauvaise humeur. Et sortit de sa chambre et … il la vit. Dans une position peu confortable, et endormie. Même ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, le visage fatigué, elle était belle. Il était toujours d'humeur irritée mais sa vue le calma. Il alla la rejoindre, la prit délicatement dans ses bras après avoir remis une mèche de cheveux qui traînait sur son visage en place.

Elle remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Et au lieu de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'emmena dans la sienne. C'était un acte de pure égoïsme car il n'avait pas le droite de faire ça. Il n'était peu être pas gentil mais avait un minimum d'honneur. Mais face à cette jeune femme ses barrières se brisaient et il se semblait perdu, démuni, voir minable.

Quand il posa Hermione sur son lit et la couvrit, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle mit d'abords du temps à comprendre mais lorsque cette étape fut franchit elle écarquilla les yeux comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

_« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller », _dit simplement le Serpentard.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi ... »_ mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

_« Écoutes Hermione, je … je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine, même si je n'ai pas encore compris comment. Et si tu veux bien me le dire et me laisser une chance de m'expliquer et de me faire pardonner … » _Drago perdait ses mots et Hermione restait sans vois.

Elle finit pourtant par dire : « _Très bien, je vais t'expliquer, mais je ne te promets pas de pouvoir te pardonner. » _Elle inspira profondément. _« Lorsque tout les deux nous avons … passé la nuit ensemble … je … j'ai cru que les choses allaient changer entre nous. J'ai cru que toi et moi … enfin tu vois. Mais quand tu m'as ignoré et que tu m'as dit que tu faisais comme d'habitude j'ai compris que tout était resté comme avant. Que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi et que tu avais sûrement honte. Alors j'ai essayé d'en faire autant. De reprendre ma vie comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé. Mais je n'y arrive pas. »_

_« Aurais-tu assumé notre relation devant Harry, Ron et Ginny ? Auraient-ils compris ? »_

_« Non, non ils n'auraient pas compris. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils le fassent, qu'ils essaient. J'aimerais qu'ils comprennent. »_

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisses une chance de tout recommencer ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas prête à prendre à nouveau le risque de souffrir. J'ai besoin de temps pour me retrouver moi-même. »_

Il soupira.

_« Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit Drago »._

Drago frissonna. Son prénom dit par Hermione, d'une voix si douce et mélancolique le chamboula. Elle semblait avoir perdu ses repères, tout comme lui. Elle avait besoin de temps mais lui ne serait pas assez patient. Son désir de l'avoir prés de lui l'obsédé et le rendait fou.

Il devait lui parler aussi franchement qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle avait le droit de savoir, de tout savoir. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur. Mais par où commencer ?

_ A suivre … _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Invisible à tes yeux**_

Message de l'auteur :

SO SORRY ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! Pour mon interminable absence... Mais ne m'en voulait pas trop, mon année de Seconde n'a pas été de tout repos ^^. Enfin bref, me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**Bonne lecture**

Réponses aux reviews :

Lana NEMESIS : Voilà la site ! merci de me suivre ^^

Merci à hakiie aussi d'être là depuis le début.

Hermione eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Drago avait changé. Il était devenu plus doux avec elle. Et ce changement de comportement qu'elle avait tant attendue la surprenait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et ne savait pas comment se comporter maintenant.

Drago de son côté était tout autant perdu. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cependant il était fatigué d'être l'homme méprisant qu'il était depuis des années. Notamment face à Hermione.

_Le lendemain_

Ce matin, Hermione fut levée de très bonne heure. Elle était d'humeur égal. Elle regarda à peine Drago en le voyant à la salle du petit déjeuné. Prenant place avec ses amies, sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil.

Hélas, Drago aurait aimé que la Griffone s'intéresse à lui. Il en oublia même de répondre à un ami qui lui avait posé une question vital pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'après-midi.

En cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Hermione se montra remarquable. Elle leur donnait tout l'amour et toute la douceur qu'elle ne pouvait donner à son compagnon d'appartement. Elle porta tellement d'attention au bébé hippogriffe que celui-ci ne voulait plus quitter sa soigneuse. Ron et Harry lancèrent une plaisanterie comme quoi le jeune animal était tombé fou amoureux d'elle et qu'elle allait devoir jouer les maman hippogriffe. Elle leur jeta un regard noir pour les faire taire.

À la fin du coup, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Drago. Elle prenait son temps avant de sortir, ne voulant pas le croiser à la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit, elle relâcha sa respiration. Puis sortie à son tour.

_« Il faut croire que les hommes ne peuvent pas faire autrement que tomber amoureux de toi. »_

Elle se figea, puis reprit sa cours vers le terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre ses amis, mais Drago l'empêcha de fuir.

_« Mais ce n'est pas ton cas »_, répliqua Hermione en se dégageant.

Son coup porta. Drago resta figé. Surpris. Il devait vraiment lui parler.

Durant l'entraînement qui se fit face au Griffondor, Hermione aurait voulu oublier Drago, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du beau blond qui jouait. Il était doué, elle ne pouvait le nier. Habile sur son balai elle rêvait qu'il soit le même que dans ses rêves.

Il ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Elle aurait dû en être soulagée, mais resta déçue. Qu'attendait-elle de lui après tout ?

Pourtant, dans leur salle commune, après avoir faire un tour à la bibliothèque après le dîner, elle le trouva assit à une table entrain d'étudier. Elle l'observa un moment. Concentrait sur un exposé à rendre la semaine prochaine, il avait l'air si sexy !

Il se rendit compte de son regard sur lui, leva la tête et l'aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle voulu se précipité vers sa chambre mais il la força à rester avec lui.

_« Je dois te parler »_, commença le Serpentard.

Comme elle ne disait rien il continua :

_« Es-tu vraiment amoureuse de moi, Hermione ? »_

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux ronds, avant de les fermer et soupirer.

_« Non, qu'est-ce qui pourrait de faire croire ça ? »_

_« Ne me mens pas »._

_« Qu'est-ce que cela peu de faire ! » _cria-t-elle dans un élan de rage, la faisant se lever pour partir.

_« Parce que c'est mon cas.. »_ murmura Drago, ne sachant pas s'il le disait pour elle ou pour lui même.

Hermione s'arrêta. Se retourna lentement, lui fit face et demanda d'une voix trop hésitante à son goût :

_« Vraiment? »_

_« Oui »._

Il soupira, la regarda dans les yeux, lui demanda gentiment de s'asseoir. Elle le fit par automatisme.

_« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je... depuis quelques jours, tu fais des rêves … étranges et .. enfin tu vois. Quand je suis entré dans ta chambre ce soir là, je .. je savais de quoi tu rêvais. »_

Elle paraissait à présent choquée.

_« Parce que c'est moi qui créait ces rêves. »_

_« Quoi ! »_

Hermione se releva. Plus furieuse que jamais. Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait sans aucun doute mérité cette colère, mais n'y était pas préparé.

_« Pardonne-moi Hermione. »_

Rassemblant le reste de sang froid qu'il lui restait, elle demanda :

_« Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ?_

_« Parce que je t'aimais, et ne savait pas comment le faire. Nous nous détestons depuis le commencement. Je n'est jamais été doux avec toi. Si je te l'avais avoué, tu m'aurais sûrement rit au nez pour ensuite le raconter à Potter qui en aurait fait autant avec le reste de l'école. »_

_« Alors se n'était qu'une histoire d'orgueil et d'ego mal placé », _cracha-t-elle.

_« Oui … et non. Crois-moi Hermione, je t'aime vraiment. Je suis juste nul pour ce qui est de le montrer. Je m'y prend mal c'est vrai et ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi une seconde chance. »_

_Hermione se rassit._

_« En effet, tu n'es qu'un idiot Drago. Mais comment t'en vouloir de ne pas connaître l'amour et comment l'exprimer ? Je ne peux simplement pas. Cependant, ces derniers jours, je n'arrive plus à te voir comme avant. Tu as changé. J'ai vu une part de toi qui m'a plus. Et j'aimerais la connaître un peu plus. Même si je sais que c'est risqué pour moi et risque peu être de le regretté. »_

_« M'accordes-tu une seconde chance ? »_

_« Il faudrait croire que oui. »_

Drago fut soulagé. Il avait eu peur de la perdre encore plus. Maintenant c'était à lui de tout faire pour qu'elle ne le regrette pas et qu'elle ne le quitte plus jamais. Il allait devoir faire de gros effort, il le savait. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour elle.

_« Il me reste une dernière question, Drago. Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de moi alors que j'échappe à tous tes principes. »_

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un jour, alors que j'étais dans le réfectoire, j'ai entendu un groupe de garçons parler de toi. Ils t'admiraient vraiment. J'ai donc voulu en savoir plus sur toi, car je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais absolument rien. Et en apprenant à te connaître, même indirectement, je t'ai trouvé beaucoup de qualités. Après ça, je n'arrivais plus à être immonde avec toi. Serte, je n'étais pas adorable, mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer aux autres, montrer que ma vision sur toi avait changé, alors que toi, tu te fichais éperdument de moi. Tu ne me voyais encore que dans le rôle de Drago Malfoy, le méprisant serpentard. »_

_« Mais pourquoi avoir choisit de rentrer dans mes rêves ? »._

_« Je n'avais rien prévu. Quand on s'est retrouvé préfet en chez tous les deux et que nous devions partager le même appartement je me suis d'abord réjoui. Avant de me rappeler que tu me haïssait encore. Puis un soir, en lisant un livre de sors, je suis tombée sur une formule permettant de rentrer dans le rêve d'une personne et de le contrôler dans son intégralité. Je me suis dis que je pourrais te faire tomber amoureuse d'un homme parfait, celui de ton rêve, avant de te faire prendre compte que cet homme était moi. De ce fait tu m'aurait vu d'une autre façon... »_

_« Tu étais vraiment près à tout pour moi ? »_

Hermione était troublée. Tant de chose se bousculer dans sa tête. Des données se mélangeant entre elles. Elle devait se concentrer mais n'y parvenant pas. Une seule idée lui restait celle que Drago l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait ! Aussi fou que celui puisse paraître, ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

Lui, Drago Malfoy. Et elle, Hermione Granger. Un Serpentard et une Griffondor.


End file.
